Warrior Cat Show 2
by flash6004
Summary: Join Flash and the crew as they humulatie more and more famous warriors! Today's guest: Tawnypelt! Two tails up!


**The Warrior Cats Show!**

_**Narrator: Welcome to the Warrior Cats Show! Please welcome your host, Flash!**_

_**Flash: Hullo! I'm not alone! These are my cast members! **_

_**Rainwillow, Sloefur, Cash, and Smokefang walk onto stage**_

**Cash: Who's the guest today?**

**Flash: I dunno. Forgot to look.**

**Sloefur: *looking at cards* Its Tawnypelt! OMS! I love her!**

**Rainwillow: Wrong. That's just… wrong**

**Sloefur: Not that way**

**Smokefang: Whatever. I'll get Tawnypelt.**

**Tawnypelt: NO! Heathertail told me about this evil place!**

**Flash: Bhawahaw! Cash, get the latest device.**

_**Cash returns with a gigantic T.V. **_

**Tawnypelt: *sighing happily* Your going to make me watch T.V.? The horror. **

**Flash: Not just any show. You will be forced to watch… Bob the Builder!**

**Tawnypelt: NOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT TORCHER DEVICE!**

_**Rainwillow and Sloefur strap her to a chair in front of the T.V. **_

**Tawnypelt: *struggling* I'll sue you!Flash: Sloefur, turn off the speaker. **

_**They watch as Tawnypelt yowls and struggles as the show comes on. **_

***BOOM***

_**Suddenly Tawnypelt breaks free and starts dashing away, screaming: **_**Freedom!**

**Flash: Cash, get her! **

**Sloefur: Rainwillow, give me the tranquilizer! **

**Rainwillow: Here!**

_**Five hours later… waiting for Tawnypelt to wake…**_

**Flash: *pointing with both paws at the ceiling* Break! Fire! Break!**

**Sloefur: What are you doing?**

**Flash: Practicing my wizard skills! BREAK! FIRE! BREAK!**

**Sloefur: The roof's not going to break. **

**Flash: **_**Silence! **_

**Sloefur: Just trying to help.**

_**She walks towards Cash and Rainwillow, who are playing the Wii **_

**Tawnypelt: *blinking* W-where am I? **

**Flash: Strap her to the chair!**

**Cash: *Strapping her to the Chair and placing the lie detector on* Ok, we're all set!**

**Flash: Ha ha ha! Wait, let me get my serious face on! *she spins in her chair, and returns with her serious face* Tawnypelt, what is better? ThunderClan, or ShadowClan?**

**Tawnypelt: S-ShadowClan**

_**ZAP!**_

**Tawnypelt: **_**YOUCH! **_**What was that for? I was being honest!**

**Cash: I know. I just didn't like it. **

**Tawnypelt: Well, sorry!**

_**ZAP! ZAP!**_

**IN THUNDERCLAN… **

**Firestar: Look at Tawnypelt's face! **

**Brambleclaw: That's hilarious! **

**BACK ON STAGE…**

**Rainwillow: *eyeing Tawnypelt angrily* Why did you leave ThunderClan?**

**Tawnypelt: I was tired of everybody judging me. Just because I'm half-clan**

**Rainwillow: **_**Ha! You admitted it! **_

**Tawnypelt: *startled* What did I admit?**

**Rainwillow: THAT YOUR HALF-CLAN!**

**Smokefang: Gasp! Rainwillow… your Clanist? **

**Sloefur: What's Clanist?**

**Smokefang: It means that cats who are against half-clan cats**

**Crew: Why, Rainwillow, why? ^.^ **

**Rainwillow: Don't you judge me!**

**Flash: Why? Your judging Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw.**

_**Rainwillow flips over a table and storms off. **_

**Tawnypelt: Is she ok? **

**Sloefur: Yeah, she needs some leftover deep-fried steak.**

**Flash: Deep-fried steak! GIMME! GIMME!**

_**Flash dashes away. Hisses and snarls are heard from the break room.**_

**Flash: *carrying a chunk of Rainwillow's fur and a deep-fried steak* I win! I win!**

**Rainwillow: *A large gap on her forehead* Whatever, Flash. **

_**Back to the torture…**_

**Flash: Now, Tawnypelt, you must skateboard down the Tribe of Rushing Water Mountain in less than sixty seconds!**

**Tawnypelt: Or what?**

**Flash: Or my uncle the tiger will get a good snack!**

_**Flash nods to Cash, who presses the Transporter button.**_

**Flash: *putting it on flat screen* Look at her go! Zoom in!**

_**Zooming in…**_

**Flash: Zoom out!**

_**Zooming out! **_

**Flash: In! Out! In! Out! In! Out! **

**Rainwillow: Stop! Your giving me a migraine!**

**Flash: Cats can get that?**

**Rainwillow: *rubbing her head* Apparently**

**Flash: We so need a medicine cat. **

_**Meanwhile, on the screen, Tawnypelt zoomed down the Mountain. Her face peeled off like… uh… like a… something that is easy to peel! **_

***POP***

**Tawnypelt: Whoa! I'm alive!**

**Flash: Yup. In this show, your always alive! **

**Tawnypelt: I'd rather join StarClan. **

**Flash: Well, go commit suicide because this wraps up the show! **

**Tawnypelt: Well, peace out!**_**Tawnypelt disappears**_

**Sloefur: Well, this wraps up the show! Our next special guest will be Mothwing! But, don't exit out just yet! We've got a special message! You wanna be on this show? Don't worry, your cat won't get hurt. Just read the bottom for more details: **

_**Hullo! This is Flash! You see, I need a special team to add to the crew. Your cat could hurt people, be psychotic, and all sorts of wonderful, wonderful things! Here are the things I- and the crew- need! **_

_**If you are interested, make up a cat, comment, place their fur color, eye color, name, Clan, psychotic abilities, what you want, and wait. **_

**Medicine Cat**

**This tops all the others. We really need one of these. If you are interested, you will be very helpful! **

**Cat-Finders**

**You get to bring in the special guest! You even help torture them a little. **

**TPC (Team Psycho Cats!)**

**You get to hurt cats. When Flash wants someone to capture (or destroy) a cat, this could be you!**

**Wizard**

**You get to help Flash do all of her wizard potions and stuff!**

_**Also, help out with the pranks, torture, and ideas. **_

_**No swearing.**_


End file.
